Too Many Years To Wait by Pens or Buttons
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: Most creative award winner for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Nemesis is an ancient vampire that gave birth to a human child before she became a vampire at 18. Being an ancient vampire it's very understandable that she would have a child young.


**Twilight Roleplay contest**: Nemesis (OC)

**Title: **Too Many Years To Wait.

**Author: **Pens or Buttons.

**Summary**: Nemesis is an ancient vampire that gave birth to a human child before she became a vampire at 18. Being an ancient vampire it's very understandable that she would have a child young. Think of Mary the mother of Jesus. That is around the time that Nemesis or as her real name is Bernice Salome lived give or take a few centuries. The child she bore was a girl whose name has been lost forever. However the lineage from that child went down through the ages and now rests in the viens of the Weber family from Forks Washington. She is the one telling this story, it's her past.

**Word count:** 1, 700.

**Disclaimer:** The story of Forks and all that it stands for in make believe vampire tales was not created by me at all. However the being and story of Nemesis is a unique story of it's own that no one can duplicate.

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest**

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p><em>Life is different when you can expect an end to suffering. To some it seems like the end could never come soon enough. Others do whatever they can to avoid having an ending. No one ever really considers what it like if you didn't have a choice. No matter how many times you try to burn, or starve yourself, or find anyway to permanently end yourself, whoever you are just seems to keep on existing. <em>

_I remember faintly the first time I considered death. It was about one of my family's best pack mules. The brute had walked too many miles with too many packs and just fell down dead. His eyes were still open and he was still warm. I would later find out that Christians with thier faith would say that fellow Christians who had died were really just asleep. The mule's name which I have forever forgotten was still with me to this very day. His essence still exists. Was his death really his end?_

_Of course a dead mule is only a small memory in my life. It has no way to change a person perception of life. Mules die. Humans die. So two thousand years later I'm still asking myself, "Why am I still alive?"_

_So many people have so many answers to this question. _

_"Well you have a specific purpose in life." _

_"There is someone out there that's meant for you."_

_"You're part of the balance of the universe...if you didn't exist then the world would be in chaos."_

_News flash for the last answer, the world has been in chaos since the beginning of time. Trust me. I was there. So, stop smoking your hookas and bongs._

_For more than two thousand years I've been trying to find those things out. Sometimes I think I understand it and have what could be called nirvana. Other times, I'm as lost as the next human who is to be my meal. A human can find someone to fall in love with in less than thirty years and then get married and have children and a family. My only family is one who I cannot even be myself around. _

_It isn't fair. I've lived long enough to know that many things are not fair. I get over them. I have all the time to actually do so. I have time to accept the laws of life, which are too many to list in a memoir. Not to mention all the exceptions after the fact. I've spent centuries feeling sorry for myself. It never makes the situation better. After a while you make new friends and go on new adventures and start all over again._

_There is no end for me. The world is full of pain and suffering I have no power to change. I simply exist in this world as who ever I am... looking for the next thing to light a spark in my dead chest. Some how, the world and it's mystical forces never fail to give me a spark when I most need it. Maybe there is a God up there. Maybe he can save my soul. I hope he can give me an ending that brings somebody glory._

Nemesis closed the latest journal in her library of memories. Some of the books were written in different languages and on scrolls instead of books. They dazzling woman sighed as she literally looked over her long life. "I have lived too long," she said to herself for there was no one in her large house to share her memories with. There weren't even rats or bugs to keep her company. She left the large house that could put the temples of Pompei to shame and drove down towards the winding highway of Forks. Her cars were simple, sometimes vintage but altogether unimportant. If the human race only knew how many things they had that were unimportant.

When Nemesis resided at Volterra for a time she had met Carlisle when he had been a solitary vampire. Meeting him again many years later she was pleasantly surprised to find he had adopted/created a son, Edward, and created a wife, Esme. Nemesis although seemingly doomed to lilve alone was always happy when vampires could have and experience a family. A family of course being the one thing that Nemesis missed the most about her human life. She had offered Bella a trip to see ancient builings in Greece where she could remember exactly where each stone had been at one time.

The invitation of course had been offered to Edward and any of the other Cullens who wish to join them. Only Bella seemed that interested in seeing the world the way Nemesis saw it. Edward would go where ever Bella went. However Renesmee was torn. She wanted to go with them but Jacob had never enjoyed flying. She knew that if she asked Jacob he would go along with her willingly.

"I just don't think it's fair if I left him here alone," Renesmee explained as if she were talking about a beloved pet. "It's even more unfair to take him with me when he doesn't really like to fly." Nemesis's face showed her indifference. Renesmee turned to her parents, "I hope you have fun then." She turned and skipped away making anyone around her smile.

Eventually it was agreed that just Edward and Bella would go with her. "It could be like a second honeymoon," Bella said to Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Aren't second honeymoons supposed to rekindle a relationship? Ours hasn't had time to burn out yet."

Bella smirked at him. "I don't think that's ever going to happen," she replied and kissed him.

Standing all alone Nemesis's mood mysteriously shifted. "Single person here," she pointed out. "Please don't make me throw up."

The couple pulled apart. Bella looked embarrassed as Edward looked at Nemesis in concern as he read her thoughts. "Are you alright Nem?" he asked.

Nemesis responded sharply, "You would be the one to know." She looked down slightly ashamed she had spoken such a way to a soul such as his. "We can talk about it later," she added and turned to leave. "I've got everything I need already in my car. I'll be waiting then."

As Edward and Bella packed things Bella started to ask questions.

"What was she upset about?"

Edward smirked. "You get right to it don't you," he responded. While zipping up a suitcase he sighed needlessly. "Nemesis or as she used to be known as, Bernice, has been alive possibly longer than the Volturi. She had a mate at one time when she was living in Volterra. She refuses to say his name but he had an extrodinary gift that Caius, Aro and Marcus agreed could threaten everything they had created until then. He was disposed of."

Bella looked sad as she watched Edward talk. "What did she do?" she asked.

He turned his lip down on one side. "She didn't really do anything," he replied. "Nemesis has a gift too."

"Two gifted people together would certainly make the Volturi nervous," Bella agreed with a one shouldered shrug. "Depending on the strength of their gifts I guess."

Edward nodded. "Apparantly her mate could take on the gift of any person he touched for a certain amount of time," he went on. "Nemesis however can look into the eyes of a person and see their souls."

Bella's eyes widened. "A person's soul?"

"That's how she explains it," Edward said. "She said that by seeing Aro's soul she knew that eventually he would destroy everything he built on his own."

Bella almost laugh and almost gasped at the same time. "I hope she didn't say that to his face," she exclaimed.

"Well with Aro it didn't really escape him anyway."

"Right," Bella nodded. Edward picked up the luggage and they moved out of the cottage back towards the main drive as Bella followed. "So, how did us kissing make her upset?"

Edward glanced over at her for a moment giving a look that said he thought the reason was pretty clear. "She lost her mate over a thousand and a half years ago Bella," he said as if she was supposed to remember how long a thousand years felt like. "She's never had another one since."

Bella considered for a moment what it would be like to lose Edward and having continued living afterwards. She shook her head but Edward spoke before she had a chance. "She never considered the mate she lost to be anything like the relationship and intimacy we have Bella," he explained. "Apparently her mate was just her husband from her human life. The marriage had been arranged. She didn't have real feelings for him. He was a companion to her."

The luggage had made it's way to the trunk of Nemesis car as she sat inside waiting for them. Edward looked at Bella to see if she understood yet. Bella's face was blank.

"She envies us because I found you in only a century," he explained softly as he looked lovingly down at her. "She has been waiting her entire existence to find someone who means as much to her as you mean to me."


End file.
